


You are enough

by Laura_S



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, basically iwa comforts oikawa, iwa is a poet (?), kinda sad, my first iwaoi thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_S/pseuds/Laura_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost a match, Oikawa is sad and frustrated but Iwaizumi is there for him (basically).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are enough

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever iwaoi fic. I hope you enjoy!

The gymnasium was empty, almost scarily so and as quiet as the bottom of the sea. Then the door opened with a rattle and someone stepped inside without another sound. He didn't close the door behind him, guessing – or knowing– that a certain someone would be following him there. And he wasn't wrong.

"Hey, Oikawa," It was Iwaizumi, just as Oikawa had guessed. "You do know we don't have any practice today, right?"

It took everything from him to answer without his voice shaking, without letting the other see how utterly broken he felt. "Yeah, I know. I'm not you, after all!" He laughed weakly.

"....I'll punch you." Iwaizumi closed the door behind him, which made the setter feel more uncomfortable; trapped, almost. Couldn't he leave him alone for while, damn it?

"You wouldn't hit my beautiful face now would you?" Oikawa really wanted nothing more but the other to leave. He needed him to leave.

"If it helped to make you stop with the ridiculous cheery act, I would." Iwaizumi's voice was even more serious and stern than before, forcing Oikawa to actually turn around to face him, startled. And what he found was more than just a serious, slightly pissed off face of his teammate. It was a face of a serious and concerned friend.

They stared at each other in silence, both waiting for the other to say something first. Frowning, Oikawa was the first to look away, losing the competition. But that's how it always had been with the two of them. Iwaizumi's gaze was that of a tigers and there was no competing with it at all.  
The reason why the two of them were now in the gymnasium alone in the middle of the afternoon was because they had lost a match against a powerful school the day before. It had been one of those battles where the other team had been like a tidal wave to them; breath-takingly strong. They had been completely defeated. At least that was what Oikawa had kept telling himself from the moment they had shook hands at the end of the match.

Complete defeat.

Turning away, Oikawa headed towards the stage. "Ya know, Iwa-chan, you don't need to follow me everywhere."  
The other followed. "Yes, I do. At least today."

"What does that mean?" Oikawa asked with a chuckle while continuing his walk towards the stage, "I don't need a baby-sitter anymore."

"I know you came here to dwell on yesterday." Iwaizumi's voice was orotund and it echoed in the empty space. And to Oikawa, it was like a bomb had been dropped. He couldn't stop himself from wondering, when had the other become so blunt about these things? "And I can't let that happen."

  
After merely a glance, Oikawa saw the clear determination on Iwaizumi's face and it almost made him speechless. Almost. ""Dwell" isn't the right word for it, Iwa-chan. I'm only... thinking of how to train better. You know, the usual. I mean, sure I'm upset but I bet everyone else is too." Although he knew a lie like that wouldn't work on the spiker at all.

"..So you came here, alone, to think about how to train better because of the match? In our family we call that dwelling."  
While Iwaizumi spoke, Oikawa got on the stage. "I'm not in the mood for hearing those kind of things from you." He sighed, frowning. "So if that was all you have to say, please leave."

"I'm not leaving, idiot. I told my mom that you'd be coming over for dinner today so we're walking home together."

"Huh?" Turning his head to look at Iwaizumi, Oikawa couldn't help but to grit his teeth; he wasn't going to lose his cool so easily. "And you didn't inform me before now? You really are supider than you look." And before he could stop himself words he didn't mean came out of his mouth. "It's not like you understand how I actually feel." He didn't mean what he said. If he had, he would have been the stupid one. Because of course Iwaizumi knew how he felt – they were in the same team! And he had sounded colder than he had intended, too. Not wanting to see how the other reacted at all, he turned around, feeling ashamed.

"Don't know how you feel? Of course I don't! Only idiots like you let themselves dwell and over-think everything." His voice was harsh but at the same time gentle, affectionate. It made Oikawa turn his head to look at him again, not understanding him at all. "I know how it feels to lose, though. I know the feeling of humiliation and utter defeat. I know them," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I know, but I won't let them defeat me. Not that they do that to you, either, I mean--" This time it was his time to turn his head away. "What I mean is," scratching the back of his head, Iwaizumi looked up again at Oikawa, who was still just looking at him, waiting, knowing the meaning of each word but stubbornly trying to ignore them. "What I mean is... You shouldn't think it's your duty to somehow... "lead us to victory". I bet you were thinking about training alone more. Like that time. And you shouldn't, because you're not doing us a favor like that. You're only making us worried."

Oikawa knew what he meant all too well. But he didn't want to listen. "You make me sound so selfish," was the weak comment he chose to give.  
"You are selfish, sometimes. But mostly? You're far from it."

"And then what?"

"...What?"

"Exactly!" Oikawa bit his lip before he marched to the edge of the stage, jumped off of it with a loud 'thump' and continued his march to Iwaizumi. If his dearest Iwa-chan wanted words, he would get words. It was true they both understood the pain of defeat but it was like Iwaizumi said: they went about differently. "I don't have anything else but the desire to win and the readiness to make it happen! I don't have any special talents, I wasn't born a genius--!"

Nothing would have made the spiker ready for the sudden burst of emotion from setter. He rarely showed anyone this side of him, not even he had seen it many times. By the time Oikawa had reached him and said those words, Iwizumi was dumbfounded. He knew Oikawa was nothing like some of the players from the other schools, who seemed to have some sort of unreachable power. And he knew how much this had always almost dragged him down. The words "just give up" were so close to coming into action every time they lost like the had yesterday, after seeing how amazingly well some people played, how easily the ball did just what they wanted.

Iwaizumi had to look away after seeing the painful look on Oikawa's face. Then there was silence before the spiker broke it, "You do have special talents. Haven't you realised yet? You don't give up! And I think that's far more important than-"

"You don't get it!" Oikawa was almost shouting, "You don't... I... I'll..." His voice was brittle and low now, a total opposite to his outburst just a second ago. He looked up from the floor slowly. "I'll never be like them! They're-- They're some sort of miracles! And I'm.. I'm not. I'm just..." And with that his voice died away, frustration and anger towards himself almost dripping from every word.

A few moments later, when the setter had turned his gaze to the ground again, Iwaizumi chose to speak. His voice was as steady as he could manage, wanting to get his message across. "You know... I've never believed in miracles. I think they're just some sort of coincidents. And there's nothing fare about them. I don't like them... But what I've always believed in is you."

This seemed to have caught all of Oikawa's attention and he quickly turned his head to towards the other boy from the ground.

"And I bet everyone else does, too, no matter what. You're our captain after all." Feeling slightly embarrassed by his own bold words, he averted his gaze. "So stop sulking."

Oikawa would never admit it to anyone but he felt like crying. His chest felt tight, his heart was throbbing and he had, without a doubt, an expression that showed clearly just how overwhelmed he was. And it was the strangest thing, because usually he had no trouble with that sort of comments (usually from their coach or teacher) and he could almost always say something back. Maybe it was because he was already upset and had been on the edge already, but he couldn't bring himself to get a grip of his feelings for the life of him. Or perhaps it was because this was Iwaizumi? He had always been a bit weak against him, ever since they were kids (something he would never admit either).

"I wonder if you think those kinds of things before hand... Like write them down," he muttered, voice shaking a little, lips curved into a small grin, "Or did you get them from some drama series?"

"If you think I'm being too theatrical, I think it's because I hang out with you."

"Heh," he sniffed and bit his lip. And before he could stop him, the spiker pulled him into a hug.

Hugs were a rare thing between them, so it took Oikawa by surprise (Iwaizumi wasn't the huggin -type, after all). It was almost unfair how easily he could make him speechless like this. At least today.

"I wonder if it rains tomorrow." Iwaizumi muttered, still keeping Oikawa close.

"Why?"

"Because you're so silent today."

"How rude, Iwa-chan," he murmured, hugging him back.

And like that, they both smiled. They smiled until they both began to laugh, and their voice echoed in the empty gymnasium.


End file.
